A Shot Through The Night
by rkoedgefan
Summary: RandyKrys (OC), Dave BatistaTrish Stratus. Krys has been attacked by someone but no one knows who did it. Dave is furious by this because Krys is his sister, Randy is also furious. Who will be the next target? Will the attacker be caught? Characters: Dave
1. Joking Around

Randy, Krys, Dave and Trish all met up together at the arena where Raw was being held that night. Dave and Trish, who was Dave's wife were looking for Lita and Ric Flair, Dave found Ric and told Trish that he would see her in awhile or so, he kissed Trish and walked away from her and walked towards Ric Flair.

Randy and Krys, who was Randy's wife walked around abit and talked to each other while they held hands. Randy and Krys were married less then 2 months ago andboth were in love with each other, you could see it in their eyes.

Ric noticed Randy first before Dave did. "Randy what are you doing?" asked Ric as he walked up to both Randy and Krys, who were kissing each other passionately. Dave noticed them too as he just shook his head and rolled his eyes at the same time.  
"Nothing why?" asked Randy as Flair stood in front of him. "Nothing, It didn't look like that to me." said Dave as he laughed. "I wasn't doing anything wrong." said Randy as he also laughed too. "Randy I don't want to say this to you but I got to go and find Trish so that you 3 can get ready for your matches tonight." said Krys as she kissed her husband, Randy on the cheek.

Krys started to walk away from the guys when Randy stopped her.  
"I love you." said Randy as he kissed her one last time before leaving with the guys. "I love you too." said Krys as she began to walk away. "Randy, when are you going to make Dave here an uncle?" asked Natch as he looked at Dave and laughed. "Flair shut up and stop giving my brother-in-law ideas, we don't need another "Legend Killer" running around right now." said Dave as he laughed at Randy. "That was cold man, that wasn't funny Dave." said Randy as he tried to look hurt but couldn't because of the laughter from Dave and Ric both.

Randy then told Dave to get ready to be an uncle, when Dave heard those words from Randy's mouth, Dave instantly stopped laughing. "What?" asked Dave. Randy shook his head no and started to laugh his ass off because of the look on Dave's face, it was priceless. "You fucking asshole." said Dave as he punched Randy in the arm and laughed. Randy, Dave and Flair went to their locker room to get ready and also to talk about their matches.


	2. The Challenge

Krys walked around for a bit before going to the women's locker room to see if Trish was there. While Krys walked around she accidentally bumped into Shawn Michaels.  
"Shawn, I'm so sorry, I should of paid more attention to where I was walking." said Krys as she apologized to Shawn. "No problem, hey I'm partially at fault too because I wasn't paying attention where I was going either" replied Shawn as he picked up the purse that Krys dropped when she collided with Shawn. Thanks Shawn, I'm really sorry." said Krys as she took her purse from Shawn. "Don't worry about it, it happens all the time to people, well we should go our separate ways before your hubby or your brother sees us talking." said Shawn as he was backing away from Krys. "Bye." said Krys as she started to walk towards the women's locker room.

"Hey Amy, have you seen Trish around here?" asked Krys curiously. "She's in the locker room here." replied Amy as she pointed to the door behind her. "Okay Thanks." said Krys as she opened the door and went into the locker room. Trish was dressed already in her outfit that she was going to wear into the ring tonight. "Trish, who do you have a match with tonight?" asked Krys. "Molly Holly." replied Trish as she put on her coat and got ready to leave the women's locker room for her match. "Good luck Trish." said Krys as she gave her sister-in-law a hug before they went their separate ways for a while.

Krys left the women's locker room to go find her husband, Randy Orton. Krys was almost at Evolution's locker room when Rob Van Dam stopped her. "What do you want Rob?" asked Krys obviously annoyed by Rob stopping her when she needed to go and see her husband. "I want you to give Randy a message, that he'll never be the next Intercontinental Champion as long as I'm the champ." replied Rob as he grabbed Krys's arm tightly as he spoke to her. "Let her go." yelled a voice. Rob let Krys go as he walked away quickly.

Krys turned around to see her husband standing there. Randy then walked up to Krys and pulled her close to him, holding her tightly but not to tight that she couldn't breathe.  
Randy had heard everything that RVD had said to Krys. "Baby, I'm going to challenge him for the Intercontinential Championship belt, to prove once and for all that I'm the better champ and not him." said Randy as he kissed Krys.  



	3. Triple H Is Jealous

Trish had lost her match against Molly Holly, for the women's championship.  
Trish walked back to the women's locker room to get changed when she was greeted by her husband, Dave Batista. "Hey babe, I'm sorry you didn't win your match tonight." said Dave as he gave Trish a hug and a kiss. "Oh well next time." said Trish as she kissed her husband back. Trish and Dave then told each other that they loved one another before letting each other get ready, Dave with his up coming match and Trish with her shower.

Randy and Krys were sitting in Evolution's locker room with Triple H, who was preparing himself for his match with Goldberg. The three of them watched the monitor that was in the locker room. "I hope Dave wins his match tonight since he's going up against Kane." said Krys as she continued to watch her brother who was just entering the ring with Ric Flair. "He will, babe." said Randy as he watched the monitor.

Triple H leaned back against the back of the couch and rolled his eyes as he watched Randy and Krys together in the room. Triple H didn't really like Trish or Krys because they were always with Randy and Dave, he was jealous of the girls being with the guys all the time and what bothered him more was that Randy and Dave always want to hang out with their wives instead of him.

Randy and Krys watched Dave's match very closely, they both were excited when Dave Batista won his match against Kane. "I told you babe that your brother would win" laughed Randy as he kissed Krys.

Triple H thought he was going to get sick at the sight of Randy and Krys kissing.  
"Hey Randy, I'm going to be back in a bit I have something to take care of." said Triple H as he walked out of the locker room. Randy just shrugged his shoulders and went back to kissing his wife.

Dave walked back to the locker room with Flair. When Dave and Rc walked into the locker room, they noticed Randy and Krys kissing. "Hey Randy, leave my baby sister alone will ya?" requested Dave as he laughed. "Do I have to?" asked Randy. "Yeah you do." replied Dave as he laughed again. "Besides you're match is coming up soon anyways." said Ric as he laughed too.

"Okay fine I'll leave her alone and concentrate on my match that is going to be coming up soon." said Randy as he was a little disappointed. Krys got up and told the guys she'll be back in a while. Krys kissed her husband, Randy then walked over to her brother and kissed him too on the cheek and left.


	4. Krys Has Been Attacked

Krys walked around for a bit after she left Evolution's locker room.  
Krys was talking to divas like Amy, Lisa (Ivory) and Terri while her husband's match was about to start, Randy was going against Shawn Michaels tonight.  
Krys talked to the girls for a bit when she had to go and make a phone call, Krys told the girls that she would see them later and left.

Krys went into her purse to take out her phone when she remembered her phone was out in Randy's car, Krys then walked towards the main entrance so she could go outside and get her phone from Randy's car.

Randy's match was under way when Krys was outside at Randy's car looking through the car for her cell phone. "Damn it where is that phone." said Krys to herself as she cursed while looking for the cell phone. Krys finally found her cell phone and placed it into her purse, Krys got out of the car and locked the door and closed it.

She thenwalked back to the main entrance to the arena when she pulled her cell phone out and dialed the number to one of her friends. Krys was almost to the main entrance when she finished her call, placing the cell phone back into her purse again.  
Krys was just about to open the door to head into the arena when she heard something behind her, she looked behind her but she didn't see nothing so she walked in.

She just walked into the arena when she collapsed to the floor. Trish was headed towards the main entrance herself to make a phone call when she noticed someone running away. Trish ran towards the area where the person was running from and that's when she noticed someone laying there, she walked up to the person who was laying there and that's when she noticed it was her sister-in-law, Krys laying there.  
"Oh my God Krys are you okay?" asked Trish as she kneeled down and placed her hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder.

When Krys didn't respond, Trish looked around to see if anyone was around to help her, when Trish looked around she noticed a lead pipe about a foot away from Krys' body she went over to it and that's when she realized that it blood on it. Trish started screaming for someone to help her. Someone heard Trish's cries for help and ran to see what was wrong, it was Ric Flair.

"Trish what's wrong?" asked Ric with a concerned look on his face. "It's Krys she's been attacked by someone." replied Trish as she was still freaked out. "Trish calm down please, you need to calm down, I'll be back with some more help." said Ric as he went back to Evolution's locker room.

Randy was already showered, dressed and sitting in the locker room with Dave Batista and Triple H when Ric Flair came running into the locker room. "Ric what's wrong man, it looks like you've seen a ghost or something?" asked Randy as he noticed Ric as soon as he came into the locker room. "It's Krys." replied Ric as he looked like he was going into shock or something. "What do you mean?" asked Dave also concerned.  
"Krys has been attacked." replied Ric as he felt sick to his stomach all of a sudden. "WHAT!" yelled both Randy and Dave as they stood up. "Where is she?" asked Dave extremely concerned about his sister. "Come with me." replied Ric as he led the way to where Krys was.  



	5. Krys Is Rushed To The Hospital

Randy and Dave followed Ric to where Krys was at, when they got there Krys had regain consciousness. Randy went over to Krys and picked her up from the ground and held her carefully in his arms. "Babe, are you okay, Do you know who did this to you?" asked Randy as he was dying to know some answers to his questions that were building up in his head. Krys just looked up at Randy and shook her head no before passing out again. "Babe, Krys wake up please." begged Randy as he tried to get her to come to again. Randy succeeded after a few attempts.

Dave walked towards Randy and Krys along with Trish. Dave asked Trish what she actually saw, Trish told him that she saw someone running from the area they were standing now. "What way did the person go?" asked Ric who walked up to everyone who were standing in the spot that Krys was laying a moment ago. "He or she went towards the locker room area." replied Trish as she pointed towards the area that the attacker went. "I'm going to go and see if anyone has heard anything about the attack." said Flair as he started walking away.

Dave called for an ambulance so Krys could get some medical attention as soon as possible. Randy kept trying to keep his wife awake long enough to get her to the hospital. "Trish calm down you need to calm down honey please." said Dave as he pleaded with Trish to calm down because she was all shakey and couldn't speak well.  
"Trish did you see what happened?" asked Dave as he held her. "No I..I didn't, all I seen was someone running away and that." replied Trish as she pointed to the lead pipe that was on the ground.

Dave walked over and looked at it and noticed there was blood on it. "Randy check her head." said Dave as he walked over to Krys and Randy. "Shit she's split opened but good." said Randy as he looked over Krys's head and found the deep gash on her head from the lead pipe. "Where is that God damn ambulance?" yelled Randy, as he yelled he made Trish jump. "I'm sorry Trish I didn't mean to make you jump." said Randy as he apologized for making Trish jump. "There they are." said Trish as she pointed to the door that was opening.

The parametics came in with the stretcher, Randy placed his wife on it and they started to work on her to stablize her before leaving to go to the hospital. As the paramedics worked on Krys the cops showed up to take a statement from Randy, Dave and Trish.  
The one cop walked over to Krys and checked her out before writing something in his notebook. The cop told the paramedics that they could go when ever they were ready.  
Randy asked the cop if he could go with his wife in the ambulance so he could be with her, they told him that he could. Randy climbed in the back of the ambulance with his wife and they left.  



	6. Randy Is Relieved

At The Hospital: 

The doctor and nurses went in and out of the room where Krys was placed shortly after arriving to the hospital. Randy sat just outside the room as he talked to one of the two cops that were at the crime scene. Randy didn't want to talk to the cop any more he just wanted to be in the room with his wife. After about thirty minutes of taking a statement from Randy, the cop left to go and find his partner and find out any more information.

Dave and Trish finally made it to the hospital after they stopped and talked to Ric Flair, telling him that Krys was rushed to the hospital and that they were on their way there.  
"Anything?" asked Dave as he walked up to Randy who was just getting up to go into the room to see Krys. "Nothing yet I'm hoping they'll tell me something soon." replied Randy as he peeked into the room. Randy then walked into the room and walked over to his wife's bedside and sat down on the chair that was beside the bed. Randy held Krys' hand and talked to her hoping she'll wake up soon.

The doctor came back into the room after she examined the CAT Scan. "Mr. Orton?" asked the doctor as she was making sure that she was talking to the right person. "Yeah." replied Randy as he stood up quickly. "Hi, I'm doctor Moore, I'm the doctor who's be treating your wife, I just had to tell you that your wife's CAT Scan shows no signs of injury to the brain, but your wife does have a grade 2 concussion." said the young female doctor. "Will she have to stay here for a few days or just overnight?" asked Randy. She'll be staying tonight and tomorrow we'll examine her again to see if there is any changes then let you know then." replied the doctor who looked at Randy sympathetically.

"What about the gash on her head?" asked Randy. "It took 15 stitches to close it up." replied doctor Moore. "I take it she doesn't feel any pain right now?" asked Randy as he looked down at his wife in the bed. "We gave her some medication for the pain and for the swelling that may occur." replied doctor Moore. "Good, I don't want to see my wife in pain, I'm glad that there is no sign of injury to her brain." said Randy as he felt like the weight on his shoulders was lifted. Doctor Moore left the room so Randy could have sometime alone with his wife before Dave and Trish came into see her.

Back At The Arena:

The person who attacked Krys, walked into the men's washroom quickly and got rid of the blood on his hands and took off the clothes he had on when he attacked Dave's sister about an hour ago. When the mysterious man took the clothes off he tossed them into the empty plastic bag, the plastic bag that had different clothes. The guy put on the clean clothes and walked out with the plastic bag with him. The guy walked outside and tossed the plastic bag into the nearby dumpster.


End file.
